Next Contestant
by SpaztasticWolf
Summary: Two-shot songfic! InuYasha watches Kagome at her job and the advances upon her made daily. His view of everything that happens. Ch.2- Miroku takes InuYashas place and watches Sango. Song Next Contestant by Nickelback is used. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 InuYasha

Title: Next Contestant

Author: SpaztasticWolf

Authors Note: Hey! So I wrote this awhile ago and it's just been rotting on my computer, so I thought I'd at least give it life. So far it is just the one shot, but I intend to make it a two-shot with one from Mirokus' point of view. That could take awhile though…I've got other work that needs to come first (its dead line approaches…rapidly –cries-), but I'll get it out as soon as time comes my way (and if you wonderful readers so want it.) So, without any further ado, hope you enjoy!

OH! And if any of you believe this rating should change, please tell me (as I re-read this I wonder…) Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I would be down-right lying if I said I owned any of the amazing characters from InuYasha. I would be even more of a liar if I also said I owned the song "Next Contestant" or the name _Shikon_. So I won't say any of those things. These characters, names, and song belong to the respectful owners, not me.

**PART 1: InuYasha-**

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously as they took in the outfit Kagome was wearing tonight. A short green skirt flowed around her upper legs, and he prayed she wouldn't have to bend over for any reason. To make matters worse the tight fitting blue sweater she wore clung to her womanly attributes. A snarl escaped through his tightly clenched teeth as InuYasha saw the first of many hopeful, self-proclaimed suitors approach her.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming onto her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse._

His sharp claws dug into the wood of the table he sat at as his hand began to clench. Long scars remained in the wood where his claws had been dragged through the grain. Every night was the same. Every night Kagome returned to work as a waitress at the _Shikon and Sake_ and she would be faced with the same problem of being hit on every where she went. Inevitable he would end up in a horrible mood or getting into a fight. Kagome must be persuading the manager. He should have been banned from coming back long ago.

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming onto her_

_It happens every night she works._

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a group of maybe three men approach the DJ and nod in her direction. A threatening growl rumbled low in his throat as the DJ shrugged and they made their way, grinning stupidly, towards Kagome, each pulling some money out of their pocket. He watched as they tried to talk her into a drink and couldn't help but smirk as Kagome smiled apologetically then flitted away, leaving the three newly-rejected men with scowls on their faces. Served them right. His self control wavered as he fought with himself to stay seated when one of the men raked his eyes wistfully over her slim form.

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming onto her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work?_

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt!_

InuYasha watched with increasing fury as yet another tried to latch himself onto her, long raven-black hair that had been swept up into a ponytail swaying behind him as he walked.

_Here comes the next contestant._

His admiration for his girlfriend grew as she sent, what he guessed to be, kind, polite, and soft words of denial down onto him, causing the man to grit his teeth, showing fangs, in frustration. As the man passed InuYashas table he let out a snarl that promised pain when he got his hands on him and the blue eyes of the man narrowed challengingly, a daring smirk forming on his face. He made a mental note to hunt down that one later as the idiot with a death wish strode through the bar door, casting one last look of mockery back at InuYasha. Yes, he'd definitely make sure the hospital would have something else to do.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_There goes the next contestant._

To his growing disgust and amazement, InuYasha watched as another one strode towards Kagome, hips swaying. He couldn't believe it. Now even other females were hitting on her! Either this one was extremely drunk and had no idea who she was hitting on or she was hoping Kagome may also go down that road (AN: Nothing wrong with it, I just don't think Kagome goes that way…). He had no idea, but watched with disbelief as the woman slung herself lazily against a wall next to the table Kagome was attending to and began to speak in what looked like sly, smooth tones. Kagome smiled and replied with what appeared to be, he was sure of it, friendly words, but she began to move away inch by inch. The crazy woman followed. After awhile of this Kagome gestured around her to indicate she _had_ to get back to work. InuYasha couldn't help but watch, eyes slightly dull with astonishment and mouth hanging open, as the woman stalked away. He couldn't believe this. It was getting ridiculous.

_I even fear the ladies_

_Their cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming onto her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work?_

Kagome walked past a group of drunken men who were whistling and grinning suggestively at her. She blinked and turned the other way, obviously seeing possible danger or disaster and deciding going around would be better. As she turned, one of the men reached out a hand letting it rest on her rear. She screeched, a sound he could just barley pick up through the rumble of the throng, and turned yelling at the man and his friends who were laughing now, a few patting their comrade on the back or shoulder. She began to gesture wildly towards the door and take steps backwards as the offending hand snaked out again, the owner of it grinning slyly.

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant._

The men put up their hands in reconciliation and began to back away towards the exit as another woman appeared at Kagomes shoulder. InuYasha thought he recognized her, but couldn't quite piece attributes together through his blinding rage. He saw the new ally say something slowly and venomously, while her dark gaze could have easily frozen stronger men in place. The group turned and half ran for escape and as they scurried by his table and he sent them piercing daggers from his own eyes. Just let them dare to show their faces again! He'd be waiting to rip off those limbs of theirs that they had, or hoped to, violate his woman with! They hastened their bolt for the door.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping!_

_There goes the next contestant._

He lurched to his feet, his whole body trembling with immeasurable rage as another table of perverted fools ran their eyes appreciatively over her curves. The poor table he had been sitting at was now in dire need of replacement as wood splintered under his forceful grip. He could feel his fangs piercing his lip, but he ignored the warm blood that began to ooze from the wound. His vision was taking on a red haze as a few men purposely dropped something in an attempt to see up her skirt. This was going too far. If he had his way later, no on would find the bodies. He would have to start convincing her to wear something baggier and longer, maybe he would go to the extremity of following her around while she worked. Just as long as she remained untouched. If anyone violated that rule, keh! It was their funeral and he would be all too happy to arrange for them.

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait till they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt!_

A man approached her again and InuYasha ripped his eyes away, trying to calm down, lest he do something rash and it cost Kagome her job. Vaguely he had noticed Kagome's co-worker from before with her, and he realized both of them were being hit on at the same time. He was disgusted.

_Here comes the next contestant._

Taking deep, calming breaths, he glanced around at the bar, looking for other possible dangers. A waiter approached his table and then quickly changed directions mid-step as he saw the look on InuYashas face. At least some people here valued their lives. He glanced back quickly at the womanizing lech who was flirting with Kagome and her friend, and his ebbing rage was rekindled with a new passion. His battered table let out a distinct crack and a low groan of protest as his hand clenched the edge with horrid intensity, as though it were his life line. Again he tore his eyes away from the sight and forced himself to sit back down. He vowed pain would fall upon all these men.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

As his eyes scanned the vast room again, his amber eyes met raging blue ones from a table on the opposite side of the room. They contained the same fury, the same hatred, the same wish his own honey colored orbs did, and he was glad to receive another ally, another man who understood. Both eyes returned to the two women and the man, who had smooth talked them carefully and had them both listening it seemed. At the same time amber met blue again, both raging with the same cold fire. They both nodded and stood, decision made. They would risk it.

_There goes the next contestant._

There we go! Here's InuYashas side of the story! Can you figure out who Kagome's friend and co-worker is? How about the owner of the blue eyes? Cookies and ramen for you all! Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions or criticism! Thank you for reading :)

Next Up (When I find time X.): Take a guess :D (I'm playing guessing games today :P)


	2. Chapter 2 Miroku

Authors Note: I'm baaaccckkk. And look! –points excitedly at review- I got one! Thank you, thank you, thank you! My first review! Yays! Cookies and brownies to you! –Ahem- Well, I did it. I made another. This one is for those of you who happen to like Miroku x Sango (like me.) Same song (I'm sorry if it sounds repetitive), but from Mirokus' pov and his observance of the night. I tried to tie the two one-shots together to try to make things more interesting? I hope it is.

I managed to procrastinate and write this…I know I'll regret this later x.x. Ah well…Anyways, on with the story!

KyriaHitomi- I'm glad you found it tricky :). I tried to make it that way, so I'm glad someone thought so too :D. I hope that this is still to your liking and I didn't crush any hopes with the blue-eyed ally x.x Thank you so much for the review :)

Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams.

* * *

**PART 2: Miroku-**

Normally he would have been quite appreciative of what she was wearing tonight and how it accented every thing, physically, about her. Though, in this situation, he was less than pleased with it. The way the dark clothing fit her tightly, a small part of his perverted mind registered the fact happily, attracted more attention to her than just his own. No, tonight he wished she could have chosen something else. His blue eyes followed Sango as she moved, not missing the heads that turned as she passed.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming onto her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse._

He appeared calm and peaceful on the outside, his expression carefully guarded and void of any anger, but it was his eyes that gave him away. They raged with a cool fire, flashing with his inner rage whenever he caught sight of another patron leering at his fiancée or nudging a friend to alert him to her. He had taken action only in words so far, his warnings subtle, but well received. He had yet to get into a physical fight, but if things continued the way they were going, it wouldn't be long… He saw Sango's boss eye him suspiciously from across the room and he shot him a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Letting his gaze return to Sango, he once again found himself wishing she could have picked a different outfit. It only made everything more difficult…

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming onto her_

_It happens every night she works._

A group of perhaps three men, all looking frustrated and wearing scowls, turned towards the dance floor of the_ Shikon and Sake_. Miroku could have sworn it was the second time that night that they stalked up towards the DJ and one jabbed a finger over his shoulder in the direction of _his_ Sango. The DJ gave them a look that plainly said they had no chance, but the three idiots seemingly weren't paying attention. Or they just had huge egos, he mused. They intersected Sangos path and one held up his wallet, grinning hopefully. The look Sango gave them made Miroku swell with pride. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind as the three scampered away. As they made for the exit, all with wounded prides, Miroku watched them coldly, his eyes saying what he would not. A smirk tugged at his lips as their pace hastened and one of them did a frightened double take when they got to the door. The message had been clear and had not been ignored.

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming onto her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work?_

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt!_

As his eyes flicked back to Sango he watched with disgust as a tall man detached himself from the crowd and made his way towards her. His brown hair was pulled back in a short ponytail behind him and his smile seemed to gleam in the light. Miroku was sure he knew him from somewhere… The dislike of this man was just a tad bit too strong for a complete stranger.

_Here comes the next contestant._

Miroku watched with horror as the man called out to Sango and she turned, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. The man leaned against the counter and began to talk in, what Miroku guessed judging by Sangos' reaction, was a familiar and friendly way. He found himself unconsciously leaning forwards and his legs tensed as though getting ready to stand. The gears of his mind whirred as he tried to place the face with a name. A hand came out to rest on Sangos' shoulder and she jumped slightly. Miroku fought down the urge to appear at her side and _correct_ the man who _dared_ to lay a hand on her. He grinned when she brushed off his hand said something to the man that made his smile immediately disappear. His expression turned stony and Miroku could see he had tensed. With a final word he turned and vanished back into the crowd allowing Sango to sigh and return to her job.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_There goes the next contestant._

Miroku watched, mouth agape, as Sango was suddenly blocked again…this time by a woman. His eye twitched slightly. This had not happened before. Never had he had a woman try to win Sango away from him. Apparently, this had never happened to Sango either. She seemed to be frozen for a moment before she put on an apologetic smile and held up her hand to show the ring he had given her (AN: Really…I would do the same thing. Use what you have! Go for the simple escape!). The woman's smile dropped slightly, but then she seemed to bounce back and said something that made Sango blink in shock before taking on an annoyed expression. With a few quick words Sango seemed to have cleared the situation up (as best as she could of course), and was moving, very quickly Miroku noted, in the opposite direction. The woman was left standing where she had been, looking amazingly frustrated. Miroku couldn't believe this was happening. Lines were being crossed.

_I even fear the ladies_

_Their cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming onto her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work?_

Unfortunately, tonight was seemingly working against both Sango and Miroku. She had no sooner gotten away from the women when she found herself amongst some of the more perverted men who had come to the _Shikon_ that night. Miroku couldn't help himself. He shot to his feet, his calm mask slipping away, as one of the men's hands found its way to her rear. His teeth refused to unclench and his breaths came out in short, shallow gasps. No one way aloud to touch her there!... well, aside from himself. Mirokus' own hands curled into fists on the table and he fought to stay where he was. _Sango could handle herself_, he told himself, _she won't tolerate this_.

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant._

And he was right. Her hand shot up with a speed few could manage and her hand made contact with the offenders face. Then came the yelling. He swore he could _just_ pick up the sound of her voice above the crowd. Moments later the men had sat back down grumpily as she turned on her heel and stalked away. One of them was still staring after her in wide eyed shock and the one who had been slapped rubbed his cheek, wincing slightly. _Hurts, doesn't it?_ Miroku thought with a smirk.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping!_

_There goes the next contestant._

All was going well for the first time that night. It had been quite awhile since any trouble had arisen. It seemed she had made an impression when she had slapped the… previous nuisance. Miroku was finally letting his muscles begin to relax and had just sat down, when he bolted to his feet again. What was she doing?! She was walking back towards the group of men that had touched her before. As he forced his mind to observe details, he realized she was walking swiftly, in a way that clearly stated she had a purpose and her eyes were alive with the fires of her rage. She came to a halt at another co-workers side, glaring dangerously at the men before her. His eyes flicked curiously to her friend and recognition hit him. _Kagome_, he realized. With a smirk he realized that meant the perverts had no chance. Sure enough, he could practically see the venom dripping from her words as Sango spoke to them and the fire in her eyes seemed to manifest around her. The fools all scurried away like frightened rabbits, heading for the door. Miroku grinned proudly. That was his Sango. His attention was caught by a man passing by on his way to get a drink and his grin instantly faded. He saw his dark eyes rake over her and his head turned as he kept walking, trying to get a better look at her. Once again, he cursed her clothes and all the perverts that came here. Somewhere, in the recesses of his mind, he could hear Sango calling him a complete hypocrite.

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait till they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt!_

Miroku ran his eyes around the room once again, looking for possible threats. When his eyes found Sango again, he found himself wanting to rush to her side again. His hands balled into fists as he watched a newcomer begin to sweet talk both Sango and Kagome. His fury and horror grew as he realized this one had managed to hold their attention.

_Here comes the next contestant._

A waiter began to approach Miroku's table, looking slightly shaken, and glancing over his shoulder at the other side of the room occasionally. The waiter had just opened his mouth when Miroku became aware of his presence. Tearing his eyes away from the disgusting sight he turned his gaze upon the man before him. Once again, his eyes said it all. The waiter flinched and turned, muttering a quick "Sorry!", before fleeing to the kitchens. His mind screamed at him to take action as he returned his attention to Sango. He no longer looked calm and peaceful to the observer, and his perfect mask had long since disappeared. He was tense, fighting with himself to keep still as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He was not one for fighting, but it was beginning to look like a good solution.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

He forced his eyes to scan the room again, forced himself to become distracted. His blue eyes met amber from across the room, burning with the same hatred, the same rage. He knew those unusually colored eyes, but his mind did not try to come up with a name. It wasn't important. He had found someone who empathized, who understood, and that was all that mattered. Both pairs of eyes returned to their women and the man who was currently flirting with them. Both pairs of eyes simultaneously met again and a decision was instantly reached. A nod was exchanged. They would risk it.

_There goes the next contestant._

* * *

Ta-da! All done. –brings hand across forehead- I decided I found Inuyashas' side easier to write, just because he's more violent. Hehe. Miroku has too much control to make this easy. I can't just have him go in, fists swinging, can I? I hope this all seemed good and stayed true to the characters (as true as it could.) I also hope it tied together sufficiently? –Sigh- Again, I'm unsure whether or not to up the rating… Reading this… I'm uncertain. What do you people think?

I think everyone in my household is probably happier to see this done than anyone else. They can finally stop hearing _Next Contestant_ over and over! –smiles- Even after I got all the lyrics down, I still played it…just for inspiration. So now, I'm sure, it is probably engrained even into my walls xD.

Thank you again for reading!


End file.
